


金丝雀

by signorina_y



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 将军与心爱的金丝雀
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	金丝雀

今天的菜肴十分用心：酸奶黄瓜色拉、龙虾汤、小羊排、兔肉卷、烩土豆、杏仁派、鲜果布丁，配上足年份的红酒，丰盛得几乎不像一个人的菜单。  
餐车“骨碌碌”的车轮声与女仆们鞋跟的“哒哒”声一同回响在安静的走廊，食物的香气从扣住的餐盘中一阵阵传出来，引人蠢蠢欲动。  
几位推着餐车的女仆，面容稚嫩，鼻梁边的小雀斑与健康红润的脸颊无不明白昭示着她们的年轻。女仆之中年纪最大的安娜也不过才十九岁，已经是半个领班了。  
萨菲罗斯将军的宅邸中规矩严明，即使是这样年轻的女孩，也都各个缩紧了肩膀，低眉噤声，轻手轻脚，处处小心翼翼。  
这倒不是说将军是一个求全责备的苛刻的主人。只是他面色森冷，不苟言笑，加之生就一双幽绿的蛇瞳，目光如炬，自有一派慑人的威严，如同正午的烈日，出鞘的刀锋，无人敢直面其锋芒。  
行到卧室门前，虽然知道不会有人应声，女仆仍旧礼貌地敲了敲门，照例通报过来意，方才蹑手蹑脚扭动把手，推开沉重的雕花木门。  
卧室里静悄悄的。  
房间宽阔，鸟笼状的金色笼子大得突兀，却又因华贵精美的纯金质地，与室内富丽雍容的装饰风格相得益彰，仿佛一直以来就被放置在这里。  
它被安置在窗边，仿佛真的不过是一只寻常的鸟笼，而体贴的主人打算让这只小鸟见一见太阳。  
笼子外面罩着层黑纱，隐隐约约能窥见笼中的影子，安静地蜷缩在一角。  
被允许进入室内的只有安娜一人。车轮在地毯上行动有些阻滞，她走得很慢，尽量不让自己发出脚步声，似乎很害怕打破这一室静谧。  
“您好，这是今日的午餐，请慢用。”  
将精心烹饪的菜肴依次摆放在栅栏边，女仆的动作很轻很慢，仿佛也生怕惊吓到这只珍贵的鸟儿。她为高脚杯斟上酒，将酒瓶连同架子也紧贴着栅栏放在一边，然后垂首躬身，如同来时一般屏气凝神地退出去了。  
与在外面时自我约束的谨慎不同，笼子中的这个人，萨菲罗斯将军明令禁止任何人窥视。即便在送饭的时候，她们也被命令低着头，将目光局限在身前极小的一块区域内。  
仿佛那人是什么禁忌之物，不允许窥探。  
落下门锁，安娜长出了一口气，仿佛从刑场上走了一遭。  
即使本人不在屋内，萨菲罗斯将军的卧室也总是比别处更多了一份紧张森严，仿佛将军本人的威压仍旧停留在室内，形成一股过分强烈的无形的压迫感，无声警告着在其间活动的对象。  
进入将军的房间里打扫、送饭，对安娜来说，每一次都是一场煎熬。  
然而不明就里的女仆们却十分羡慕她，因为她是唯一一个被选中近身服侍那人的女仆——尽管所谓的“近身”也还隔着一层影影绰绰的黑纱布。  
这个年纪的女孩子，正是好奇心最旺盛的时期，平日里将军若是向谁多分去一秒关注，都足以让人津津乐道许久，更别提英勇神武、不喜声色的萨菲罗斯将军居然在自己的卧室内囚禁了一个大活人。  
无论主人的卧室、金鸟笼、黑纱布，还是被囚禁在笼内、无人得见真容的神秘对象，若是将主角换成其他王公贵族，或许立刻就会淹没在众多更加耸人听闻的秘辛之中。然而当故事的主角替换成萨菲罗斯——那个冷若冰霜、不近风月的萨菲罗斯……  
“萨菲罗斯原来也有这么像人的一面嘛。”流言在贵族间悄悄传开的时候，人们私底下如此议论纷纷。  
过去他不娶妻不嫖娼，不打桥牌不赌马，不沉迷酒会也从未跟哪家公子小姐传出过风言风语，毫不夸张地说：除了征战之外没有任何个人生活，活得简直不像个人。  
这样一个不像人的家伙，忽然和一桩颇具性虐待色彩的轶闻惹上关系，怎能不勾起人们极大的兴趣？  
尽管连被囚禁的对象是男是女都还没搞清，流言已经衍生出好多个版本，传得乱七八糟。有人说那是将军从前线抢来的敌国少女，在攻城伐地时为对方的美貌所倾倒，掳回来做了禁脔，听上去还挺符合将军杀伐决断的作风；有人说那是位出身尊贵的贵族小姐，对方的家族早已为她定下一桩门当户对的婚约，不愿意将爱女转嫁给一位征战前线的冷酷将军，被拒绝的将军恼羞成怒，转而以此种方式羞辱对方的家族；也有人说那是国王私下赏赐给他的礼物，每隔一段时间就会更换一位女子，以满足帝国最显赫的将军见不得人变态爱好……  
没有一个版本接近真相，听得萨菲罗斯连连摇头。  
他并不介意传言。自十五岁起为国出征，俊美的外表、难以接近的脾气和战无不胜的功绩便为他带来数不清的传言，赞美的、崇拜的、恶意的……对此他从未在意。  
事实上赞美也罢，中伤也罢，过去二十八年中，从没有什么能引起他兴趣、值得他多花几分心思的东西——直到那个少年出现。  
他不爱回忆往事，但偶尔回想起抓住鸟儿的那一天，嘴角便会不自觉地噙上笑意。  
被抓在手心的，折断了翅膀，依然倔强的美丽鸟儿。  
萨菲罗斯就带着这样沉湎在回味中的笑意走进卧室。  
佣人们知道他还没用晚餐，但因为他一回来就直奔卧室，不曾吩咐更多。他们拿不定主意，小声嘀咕着究竟要不要送餐过去。将军身材高大壮硕，军事训练对体能的消耗更是巨大，厨房二十四小都时为他预备着厨子。  
可自从那个金鸟笼出现后，立即就占据了他全部的心思。如今将军回到府中的第一件事，一定是去卧室看望那个神秘的囚徒。  
他或者她究竟有多么美丽，才能打动那颗面对无数莺莺燕燕向来无动于衷的钻石心肠？  
侍女为他点上灯，萨菲罗斯便挥了挥手，示意对方离开。门锁在萨菲罗斯手中再度落下，似乎惊动了笼子中沉睡的鸟儿。  
黑纱后的身影微微动了一动。  
吃空了的餐盘整齐地叠起来放在笼边，自上而下，由小到大，连餐巾也仔细叠回了方方正正的形状。色拉还剩一半，布丁只动了几口，看来这只鸟儿不喜欢偏口味偏甜的东西。萨菲罗斯一一扫过，满意地加深了嘴角的弧度。  
不管怎么说，这是一只教养很好的小鸟，即使落到这步境地，依然倔强地维持着基本的体面。尽管就算他抄起一盘食物冲自己迎面砸来，萨菲罗斯心想，这样也挺好，够辣。但比起歇斯底里的公开对抗，这样表面顺从地吃完食物，整理好盘子，心里却在暗暗地琢磨对付他的小算盘，显然后者对他来说更有挑战性。  
他喜欢挑战，喜欢难以征服的东西。  
虽然一开始对方也闹过绝食，而萨菲罗斯应对的方式非常简单——身体力行地让他知道，一个正处在成长期的少年缺少了由食物补充的能量，会让自己落入多么被动的境地。  
“不吃饭的话，就没有力气反抗了。”  
那时的萨菲罗斯这样说着，手上却一点儿也没因为对方还饿着肚子，就稍稍留情。少年像一只真正的鸟儿，大张的双腿如同鸟儿张开的羽翼，被强行架开在他的肩头，随着身体的动作无力地绷紧，垂落。  
第二天萨菲罗斯破例准许对方在他的大床上睡到晌午，因为他身上留下的痕迹看起来实在太过可怜，像一个被玩弄过度的人偶，让铁石心肠的萨菲罗斯将军稍稍动了恻隐之心。  
但那也不过是极短暂的一瞬间。  
过后他又被移回了笼中，绝食的抗议没有再上演。毕竟这样一副只有十六岁的身体，尚在成长之中，与萨菲罗斯力量丰沛的成年男性的体格相比，本就缺乏优势。如果再不摄入足够的营养，要凭借什么与对方抗衡？  
而且空着肚子被那样巨大的东西贯穿，在身体的晃动中一次次压迫胃部，想要干呕的感觉会更加强烈。  
萨菲罗斯踱到笼子边，蹲下身，伸手摇了摇红酒瓶。暗色的液体在瓶中沉甸甸地晃动，几乎没怎么消耗。  
果然这孩子也不喜欢酒。  
给一个十六岁的少年送酒，本身是一种不大合适的行为：这个国家尚不允许未满十八岁的民众接触酒精。  
不过既然都已经将对方以这种方式囚禁起来，强行发生关系，与之相比，让十六岁的孩子喝酒这种事也就显得不值一提了。  
但萨菲罗斯还有别的目的。他送酒可以说是打算让他喝的，也可以说不是。  
指尖从瓶口缓慢地划过，碧色的瞳孔中闪过一丝精光，他抬手掀起了黑纱。  
“克劳德。”他冲着对方勾起嘴角，笑意越发深邃，语气里的思念与喜悦洋溢，仿佛归心似箭的丈夫向妻子问好，“想我了吗？”  
少年漂亮的脸上交杂着吃惊和嫌恶，大约没想到这人的脸皮居然可以厚到这种地步。  
想念他，一个强奸犯？克劳德蹙眉，恶狠狠地瞪着他，不明白这人怎么可以若无其事地说出这种话，在前一日才按着自己的头为他进行过长时间的口交之后。  
他的喉咙还一阵阵泛着痛，让吞咽这件事几乎变成一种酷刑。萨菲罗斯一定是故意的，才特意在今天安排了一份丰盛的午餐。  
为了不给对方故意找茬的机会，也为了储存足够的体力，克劳德仍旧强忍着吃光了所有的食物。但他几乎没有喝酒，害怕酒精带来的眩晕和迟钝，因此只能就着汤和白水一点点下咽，反正他有大把大把的时间用来挥霍。就算不拿来吃饭，也没有其他事情可以做。  
不好好吃饭的后果，他早已切身体会过。  
拉开笼子的栅栏门，萨菲罗斯向他伸出手，彬彬有礼，深情款款，姿态优雅得仿佛在邀请心上人共舞。  
克劳德一动不动，于是他极耐心、极耐心地等待着。  
赤裸的小鸟蜷缩在笼内，惊疑的目光迟疑地来回游移在那张俊美的脸上和向着自己伸出的手上，似乎在怀疑这究竟是怎样一个新型的陷阱。  
笼子并没有锁，最初几日禁锢他四肢的镣铐也早已撤去。试图绝食失败后，萨菲罗斯没再完全限制他的活动，但他依旧哪儿也去不了。  
“虽然你的父母都不在了，不过你还有一些朋友吧。那个替你打通关节，送你来我身边当差的家伙，叫什么来着？扎克斯对吧。我记得他刚刚获得了骑士的荣誉，还有你的同乡，那个黑发的女孩儿，还有那个黑皮肤的大个头……”萨菲罗斯用如此平常的语气，拉家常般一个一个细数他的同伴，每一个名字从他口中念出来，克劳德的心都要狠狠一抽。  
只不过一瞬间的失手，便被这个人完完全全掌控在手心。即使松开了身上所有的镣铐，他依然无法逃离这个牢笼。  
是无形的枷锁将他囚禁于此。  
萨菲罗斯不在的时候他可以出来走走，上个厕所洗个澡，或者在柔软的大床上睡一会儿，可活动的范围不算小。  
这件卧室不仅附带浴室，还附带更衣间。克劳德在尼布尔海姆居住的旧宅，那栋承载了他十五年人生记忆的屋子，大概还及不上帝国最显赫的将军的卧室。然而女佣前来送饭的时候，克劳德仍然只能乖乖呆在这只笼子里，赤裸着。  
因为萨菲罗斯有言在先，“要是女佣送饭的时候发现你不在里面，会有什么后果，你知道吧？”  
他当然知道，每一个字词背后无声的威胁；然而他还不知道：一个根本不被允许抬起头的女佣，要如何发现他失踪了？  
萨菲罗斯恶趣味地不给他提供衣服，他也不愿意在女佣面前赤身裸体。有的时候他抱着被单缩在笼子角落，但是萨菲罗斯的床大得不像话，被单也大得不像话，胡乱地罩住这具布满爱痕的身体。  
要是女佣这时胆敢稍稍抬起头，就可以看见那个黑纱后的轮廓，羞涩倔强的少年自卑地蜷起身子，将脑袋埋在双臂间，如同一只怯生生的鸟儿，用翅膀遮起头颅。  
可是她一次都不曾逾矩。  
违抗将军的后果，没有人敢于尝试。  
在萨菲罗斯回来之前，克劳德已经将被单完好地铺了回去。虽然非常麻烦，但是反正也没有别的事情可以做。  
而且，作为一个听话的俘虏，他必须在萨菲罗斯回来前回到笼子里，恭顺地迎接主人的归来。  
最近此人很喜欢先在笼子里来一回，完事后再将浑身酸软的克劳德抱出来。这一日居然破天荒地直接邀请他出来，不能不引起克劳德的警觉。  
不过无论心里怎么犯嘀咕，逃避终究是徒劳的。毕竟他又能逃到哪里去呢？  
克劳德咬着唇，小心翼翼地，将指尖轻轻搭在对方掌心。

出乎意料，这一次萨菲罗斯并没有任何急切的行为。收拢五指，他牵引着克劳德，带他慢慢地站起身，从笼中迈出来。栅栏门不足一人高，出来的时候克劳德需要微微弓起身，而萨菲罗斯甚至极体贴地抬手替他护住头顶。  
仿佛当真是一位呵护贵族少女下马车的绅士。  
可惜他只是个俘虏，而萨菲罗斯更非绅士。这样破天荒的礼貌，发生在萨菲罗斯身上，与其说是体贴，倒不如说是惊悚。克劳德惊疑不定，惴惴地瞥他，生怕他又一时心血来潮搞什么新的方法折磨自己。  
反正也不是第一回。  
在被俘之前，他无论如何都想不到，外表冷淡得看不出人类情感的萨菲罗斯，居然能玩出这么多花样。  
被按在铁笼里，在窗台上，在浴缸里，在衣帽间躺在他的将军制服上……  
被玩弄得多了，克劳德直觉这人又打算尝试一些不一样的东西，但与其这样煞有其事地吊着他，还不如索性给个痛快。  
“别怕，我的人偶，我只是想带你出去走走。”  
出去走走？难不成以这幅模样？克劳德只觉得更害怕了，一颗心如坠冰窟。  
在成为禁脔之前，他也曾在这座宅邸中短暂地当值。同队的卫兵们都见过他的模样，有的人还拿他的小个子打趣。他们对他算不上友好，也许因为他过于漂亮的长相，也许因为他做不到像其他侍卫那样入乡随俗，热衷于摄入过量酒精并产出无聊的黄色笑话。  
要是让他以这幅毫无尊严的模样出去给这些人围观，克劳德觉得真不如跪在地上乞求对方给自己一个痛快。  
还好萨菲罗斯似乎突然长了良心，竟然将他带去衣帽间挑衣服。  
当然，以萨菲罗斯的恶趣味，自然是没准备什么正常款式的。一件件拨开，尽是华丽丽的女装。丝缎、蕾丝、宝石坠饰，大裙摆，配上吊带丝袜和高跟鞋，看了只让克劳德禁不住感到恶寒。  
这就是帝国最强大的将军不可示人的爱好吗？  
像小女孩装扮心爱的洋娃娃，萨菲罗斯难得耐心地为他一件件穿上复杂的衣饰，系好背后的蝴蝶结，整理裙摆。克劳德甚至不知道该惊叹这位将军居然了解如此复杂的女式衣裙的穿法，还是该唾弃他就算给人穿衣服也不忘记顺手揩油。  
扣上吊带袜的挂扣，皮手套毫不意外地顺着大腿摸了上去。  
丰腴紧致的大腿，股间的小东西还安稳地沉睡着，萨菲罗斯隔着蕾丝底裤逗弄它，大手捧着那东西摸索了两把，逗小鸟似的，紧接着就滑到了后面去。  
少年的臀部小巧饱满，像极了两瓣丰腴的桃子，粉白的，红得熟透之后就能挤出甜蜜的汁液。  
不过不是现在。  
手指在身后的小口处挑逗似地绕了两圈。皮革已经沾染上他的体温，若即若离地试探。克劳德早已不再是从前懵懂青涩的男孩，这样极富情色意味的挑逗，是近在咫尺的无声的威胁，让这张饱受蹂躏的小嘴不由自主翕动、收紧。  
他一言不发，微微咬紧了下唇，身体因为这样私密的举动而止不住颤抖——但并非由于情动。  
萨菲罗斯此人喜怒不定，性事似乎更助长了他凌虐的兴致。成年男子的身形与力量都远远胜过尚在生长期的少年，是压倒性的掠夺。每次被萨菲罗斯按着折磨，都如同被折腾去半条命，全身上下没有一处是完好的。  
即使身为男性，本应更加勇敢无畏，却仍旧无法克制心内的恐惧。  
他很害怕，害怕这种充满征服与掠夺意味的交媾。比任何一个时刻都让他更清醒地意识到：自己是如此弱小，如此无助，在这个男人健壮的身体面前，他曾经专门学习过的那些格斗技巧、抵挡招式、发力方式，通通不值一提。  
是的，过去克劳德也曾是一位战士，效力于萨菲罗斯的骑兵团。他花费了很多努力，才终于有机会进入离他最近的那一个班组，虽然这其中也不乏扎克斯的功劳。  
直到那个时候，他仍然是仰慕他的。即使这个人残忍地以尼布尔海姆——他热爱的家乡作为诱饵，换取一场大战的胜利。即使在那之后他痛恨于他的无情，他的冷血，他在战火与废墟中无动于衷的背影……  
他仍然是他最景仰，最憧憬的存在。  
幼年时镇上征兵的海报，被小个子的男孩小心地揭下来，贴在自己床头。街头的宣传纸，背面的浆糊总是糊得很随意。他尝试了好多次，才弄到一张近乎完整的收藏品，极珍重地带回家。那些专门用于传阅或收藏的，品质更上乘的画像，是富贵人家才负担得起的东西。幼年的他已深知母亲的辛劳，不曾开口索要一份超出家庭开销负担的礼物，但每次路过商店，看见玻璃画框后英武的画像，总是要痴迷地望上许久。  
那时的他无论如何也想不到，未来的某一天，自己的命运会以这样的方式，与这位无比向往的英雄发生联系。

面前的英雄将红酒杯塞到他手中，示意他喝酒。  
酒是上好的红酒，气味香醇扑鼻，葡萄烂熟的紫红色红得迷人而暧昧，令他忍不住联想起男人身体的某个部位。  
萨菲罗斯的皮肤很白，因此那里勃起的时候，红紫胀大的模样就显得格外瞩目，骇人。  
克劳德预感到自己今天也逃不过了。他的本领本就不如对方，再喝了酒，头晕眼花，更不是他的对手。不过这大概也没那么重要，反正怎样他都反抗不过。  
抱着慷慨赴死的心情，他闭着眼，仰头一饮而尽。一个冰凉的东西忽然随着酒液滑落下来，刚好被挡在他的嘴唇外。克劳德奇怪地放下酒杯，在底部残留的少许液体中，看到了几颗黑色和白色的东西。  
萨菲罗斯微笑着，扶着酒杯将它倒了出来。克劳德这才认出，那原来是一条饰品。极细的银链子上缀着一颗罕见的黑色大珍珠，个头饱满，色泽光润，无疑是极贵重的上等货色。四颗白色的小珍珠分别点缀在两边，看起来高贵又典雅，似乎应该属于某位高雅的贵族小姐。  
在对面人不解而警惕的目光中，萨菲罗斯愉悦地勾着嘴角，手掌向下探去，将这份昂贵而高雅的礼物，塞入了眼前这位“漂亮小姐”的后穴中。  
冰凉的酒液，圆润饱胀的珍珠一下子填满了甬道，那里不由自主地收缩了两下，克劳德感到浑身都因此绷紧了。  
皮手套在穴口打了个圈儿，抽出来，还警告似的在紧绷的圆臀上拍了两下，低沉磁性的声音伏在耳边赞许道，“很好，就像这样，含好了，要是掉出来……”  
他没再说下去，但意犹未尽地断句在这里，已经足够让克劳德心惊肉跳。  
他有无数种方法用来折磨自己，克劳德再清楚不过。  
屈辱，愤怒，还有许多说不清道不明的情绪黏黏糊糊地堆积在心中发酵。酒精开始发挥作用了，试图占据他的感官，让头脑充血，眼前的世界也因此变得模糊，像蒙上了一层抹不开的雾，克劳德努力地和它作斗争。  
他还不能认输，至少不是现在。萨菲罗斯明知道他酒量不好，所以这么做当然是故意的，故意等着他出洋相，好再以此为藉口捉弄他。  
对于这个人的恶趣味，克劳德已经有了相当程度的认知。  
但萨菲罗斯似乎全不在意，无论对方低垂的目光中掩盖的究竟是怨恨还是计谋，他都以愉悦的姿态全盘接受。  
比起顺从，他似乎更乐于看到小鸟的不甘和反抗。  
仿佛欣赏自己心爱的作品一般，萨菲罗斯将他从头到脚打量了一遍，这才满意地牵着精心打扮的“少女”出了门。  
高跟鞋“哒哒”的跫音伴随军靴沉稳的步伐，回响在空旷的长廊。  
克劳德是男性，自然从没尝试过高跟鞋这种“刑具”，头一回经受高跟的考验，几乎连腿都不会迈了，每一步都像踩在云朵上，战战兢兢，摇摇晃晃。萨菲罗斯十分体贴地伸手扶住他的腰部，以避免摔倒。  
从旁看去，这一双人，男的高大俊美，身姿挺拔；女的娇小秀丽，袅袅婷婷，倒真像是天生一对极般配的璧人。  
路上巡逻的侍卫见了他们，纷纷谦卑地低下头。自觉退避到墙边，为他们让出道路。沉重的头盔下面，几双窥伺的眼睛转个不停，但受困于姿势，只能够捕捉到那纤细的腰肢和华丽的裙摆。  
这少女究竟是什么人，她从何而来，又是如何吸引了向来不近人情的萨菲罗斯将军的注意？每一个侍卫的心底，都在这一刻叩响无穷的疑问。  
毕竟“她”实在是太神秘了。  
而这位传说中的主人公，只是柔弱地倚在高大的将军怀中，慢慢地一同走远了。  
匍匐在夜色下的将军府邸，更显优雅神秘，正如同将军半人一般，透出让人不敢近身的无声的威严。  
克劳德沉默地任由萨菲罗斯领路，在经过侍卫身边的时候，一次也不曾回头。  
他们会认出他来吗？

被借调到将军府邸当值的那一天，心底的波澜无法以言语描述。为了这个千载难逢的机会，他已经等待了太久太久。  
尼布尔海姆被毁，在年幼的克劳德心中种下了仇恨的种子。如果说幼年的仰慕是洁白的百合，那仇恨便是腥红的罂粟，两支花朵并蒂双生，缠绕着成长在少年心间。  
在米德加应征入伍的时候，他复仇的意志已经十分坚定了。这个战无不胜的男人，无论为国家立下过多大的功勋，在他心中，始终是那个毁掉了热爱的故土，导致母亲去世的罪人。  
他是那样地崇拜他，也是那样地痛恨他，为此他付出了数不清的汗水与拼搏，但他到底还是太年轻了。  
以至于来到将军府邸当值的第二周，他就莽莽撞撞地试图实行计划。  
成长在边远乡村的少年实在太单纯，论计谋城府，完全无法与身经百战的将军相比。那之后克劳德才逐渐开始怀疑：或许萨菲罗斯从一开始就看穿了他心中复仇的火焰，看穿了他拙劣的伪装，才故意将机会送到他眼前，一步一步铺设好诱饵，引诱自己毫无知觉地走进他的牢笼。  
但当时的他，只是一腔热血，握紧了手中的匕首。  
萨菲罗斯夜间在书房中处理公务的时候，谁都不许打扰，但克劳德是个例外。  
只有他，破格被允许为萨菲罗斯呈递公文。那时他还天真地以为这是因为自己出身骑兵团，得到了特别信任的缘故。  
原来却只不过是又一个陷阱而已。  
利刃破空的声音在身后响起，萨菲罗斯的反应十分迅速，在回过头之前，已经先一步果断伸手握住了刀刃，仿佛那不过是一个根本伤不到他的小玩意儿。  
鲜血即刻涌出来，克劳德立时就被吓住了。  
战场上不是没见过鲜血，但这是萨菲罗斯的血，是他曾经景仰的英雄的鲜血。诚然他恨他，恨他如此冷漠地利用了自己的故乡。即使于战法灵活多变的将军而言，这不过是为了获得胜利而付出的小小的牺牲；可是对于他，对于母亲，对于尼布尔海姆这片土地和它所孕育的居民来说，那是一个有血有肉的，活生生故乡。  
他的母亲，故居，数十年人生记忆，尽数毁灭于那场大火，朋友们四散流离。  
为了这场刺杀，他早已做足了心理准备，可是事情真正发生的那一刻，他却仍然可悲可耻地犹豫了。  
输赢往往只在一瞬间。  
只是一刹那的功夫，手中的利刃即刻被夺去，远远扔开。  
形势立时逆转。  
受了伤的萨菲罗斯似乎完全没受到影响，轻松制服住年轻的刺客，他扯下自己的腰带，将这双前一刻还挥舞着匕首的双手，牢牢地捆绑在书桌腿上。  
似乎连犹豫都不曾发生，大手扯开繁重的侍卫衣装，拉下他的裤子，让少年白皙丰腴的大腿和臀瓣暴露在空气中。  
克劳德惊慌失措，还不知道自己究竟会受到怎样的对待。他会狠狠地鞭打他吗，会用烙铁灼烧他的背脊吗，还是用匕首一片一片剜下他的血肉呢？毕竟他是一个刺客，利用了对方的信任，却想要夺取他性命的刺客。  
刺客是不会得到宽恕的。  
高大的男人在他身后单膝跪下，说不害怕是假的。他毕竟才只有十六岁。  
尽管脑海中预想了无数种残酷的刑罚，十六岁的少年无论如何也想不到，在这个夜晚，他就这样被萨菲罗斯热烈地奸污了。

对待手下败将，萨菲罗斯当真一点儿没留情面，不负传闻中冷酷无情的形象。既不温柔，也不体贴。他的性器和身体一样伟岸壮硕，强硬地挤进来的时候，痛得克劳德几乎失声尖叫。  
然而这仅仅只是一切的开始。  
那天克劳德是被活活痛晕过去的。身体内部火辣辣的，稍微动一动都扯着痛，下身几乎失去了知觉，身上也遍布被咬出来、捏出来、掐出来的印记。整具身体由内到外，几乎没有一处不在叫嚣着疼痛，即使到了这个境地，也仍旧没能为他争取到半分怜悯。  
在宽大柔软的床铺上醒来，第一眼看到的还是那张让他恨之入骨的仇人的面庞。俊美到令人心惊。  
“早上好。”萨菲罗斯微笑着，轮廓分明的胸膛袒露在阳光下，白得几乎发光。他眼角眉梢都带着笑，仿佛刚刚同情人度过一个爱意绵绵的夜晚，“不，或许应该说午安了。”落地窗帘的外层已半拉开，正午的阳光被细纱帘切碎，磨去了柔和的棱角，洒落进室内，暖融融的，一点儿也不刺眼。  
克劳德迷茫地望向光源处，一时间恍恍惚惚，竟难以分辨身在何处。  
但他很快就全部回忆起来了。  
这阳光，只有在华贵的将军府邸才能享受到。如此高档的材质，普通人买来制作礼服也相当昂贵，而在这里，仅仅被当做窗纱而已。  
克劳德没能在这样昂贵的日光浴里陶醉很久，因为只要稍稍试着转一转手腕，就会发现自己的双手被牢牢绑在头顶。  
作案者是谁，毫无疑问。这人昨晚才把他翻来覆去奸污得彻底，他身体现在仍然痛得不像是自己的，随便让哪一块肌肉稍稍使力，立刻就被阵阵酸痛扯动神经。  
这是他与萨菲罗斯共度的第一个夜晚，噩梦的开始。  
虽然多日不曾踏出卧室，这座宅邸里的每一条道路，都依旧镌刻在脑海中，为了在机会来临的时候能够更迅速地脱身。  
以此刻的情形来看，萨菲罗斯准备带他前往的地方，恐怕是书房。  
所有关于书房的不愉快的记忆，一瞬间就从记忆中涌了上来。  
被掐着后颈按在地上，额角撞上桌腿，身体被干涩地破开，痛楚、掠夺、屈辱，像动物一样跪着交媾……在那个人生转折的夜晚，偶像彻底幻灭，世界的轮廓在眼前碎裂。  
克劳德顿时打心眼里生出抗拒，尽管他十分清楚，自己根本没有抗拒的资格。被囚禁在萨菲罗斯的宅邸里，他是萨菲罗斯的所有物，萨菲罗斯想在哪里享用他，全看他的心情。  
脚步声回荡在耳边，书房的大门近在眼前。先前被塞进体内的珍珠，在走动中不断挤压着紧张的肠道，纤细冰凉的银链子垂落在褪间，一步一摇，骚动大腿内侧娇嫩敏感的肌肤。  
心里很乱，身体却不会说谎。克劳德清楚地感受到肌肉的紧绷，感受到穴口为链子轻微的骚刮而痴迷，犹如蝴蝶的触角无心拂过。那一寸细细的酥痒，若有似无的触碰，小虫子似的啃噬花口的皱褶，让那里用力地收缩着，渴求更多的触碰。  
这幅身体已经被调教得如此熟谙情欲，多么耻辱啊。  
熟悉的、令人羞耻难耐的瘙痒，密密麻麻地噬咬入口，向内里蔓延。比起什么都不做就强硬地冲进来，这种略带一点粗暴，又显得漫不经心的调情手段反而更加折磨，因为让他清楚地认识到自己正在逐渐被改造成什么模样。  
萨菲罗斯喜欢愉悦地将他称作“我的人偶”，克劳德心想，他没说错，自己正在一天天变成他的性爱人偶，为了满足他花样百出的性趣味。  
书房的大门向两边张开，那张地毯——克劳德曾经跪在上面，还有这张桌子，那时他的双手就被绑在这里……屋内的陈设一如那一晚，尽管被转移到卧室后还是第一次“旧地重游”，但克劳德对它的印象可太深刻了。  
以至于在看到大书桌的一瞬间，就不由自主地向后退了一步。  
一路上逃跑的念头在心中闪现了无数回，他惶恐极了，不知道萨菲罗斯这夜又打算如何折磨自己。恐惧在这一刻达到顶峰，短暂地支配了本能。克劳德颤抖着转身，竟然轻松地从萨菲罗斯的臂弯间挣了出去。  
变故来得太突然，来不及细想，他跌跌撞撞地向前迈开腿，使出了全身的力气。什么也不考虑，什么也不在乎，四周的高墙和脚下的回廊在视线中溶为一片，仿佛蒙了一层浓雾，眼前一片模糊。双腿止不住打颤，阵阵发软，每一步都几乎要跌倒，可他知道自己绝不就这样能停在这里，脑海中空白一片，只余下唯一的一个念头：坚持跑，不要停……  
仿佛跑了一个世纪，又仿佛只跑出了几步远。在还没搞清楚方向和目的地以前，一双铁臂已经轻轻松松将他捉了回来。  
相处多日，萨菲罗斯怎会不明白他的心思？之所以等到这个时候，不过是想看一看自己亲爱的人偶惊恐挣扎，像个无头苍蝇般乱转，却根本插翅难飞的无助模样。  
这是今夜的助兴节目。  
逃跑失败的克劳德被拦腰抱起，扔上坚硬的书桌，毫无怜惜。  
上半身压在桌面上，宽大繁复的裙摆一把就撩起来，堆在腰上，像一朵盛开的花。华丽丽雍容。大腿丰腴，布丁般嫩滑弹润，黑色的丝袜和松紧带勒出的极色情的肉感，萨菲罗斯抚着那饱满的线条，满意地来回欣赏着。  
然后扬起手掌，在圆翘的臀部上落下重重一掌。  
他常年习武，力气远比一般人大得多，这一下虽然没使出十成力，却也打得实实在在。瘦小的身躯立刻抽动了一下。  
第二掌、第三掌紧接着落下，少年的圆臀细皮嫩肉，经不起如此粗鲁的对待，很快就肿成两瓣红润欲滴的桃肉，熟透了。细细的银链子从桃瓣中间垂落，光泽莹润，仿佛裹着一层暧昧的水渍。  
身后人似乎饶有兴致地拽着那链子扯了两下，圆润的珍珠在体内小幅度滑动，搅得内里的嫩肉又痛又痒。萨菲罗斯还过分地塞了两根手指进去，摸到那珠子，不轻不重地按了几下。  
他的体内又滑又紧，珍珠在指尖打了个转，反而向更深处逃去了。  
对于向来随心所欲的将军来说，这样的撩拨，一般就算是相当体贴的前戏了。即便什么前戏都没有，直接就硬往里面闯的情况，也不是没发生过，只是那样进得十分困难——这具身体毕竟才只有16岁。  
不过萨菲罗斯要是在乎这个，从一开始就不会玷污他了。  
身后传来金属碰撞的清脆声，克劳德知道他在解皮带。他心中憋着一口气，一面祈祷对方放过自己，一面又觉得不是依靠自己的力量脱身，而是仰赖敌人大发善心，未免也太软弱无能，叫人瞧不起。  
他怎么说也曾经是个战士，虽然还没有强大到与萨菲罗斯抗衡，但是总有一天他能够做到的。  
只是现在，此刻的萨菲罗斯，仍然是他用尽全力也无法撼动的存在。无论他有多么不希望接下来的事情发生……克劳德只感到腰上一紧——萨菲罗斯居然就这样抓着他撞了进来。  
他本以为他至少会把项链拿出来！  
珍珠的大小自然无法与萨菲罗斯的器物相比，那样巨大的东西挤进来，本就将内里撑到了极限，几颗珍珠被挤得几乎嵌进内壁里，压得肠道胀痛不已，克劳德觉得自己快要从内部裂开了。  
润滑不够，这样粗暴地一入到底本就是种惩罚般的煎熬，先前挑起的那一点点情动，在刺穿的瞬间就消弭殆尽。取而代之的是身体被强行撑开到极限的痛楚和恐惧，那么脆弱窄小的部位，每一寸肠壁都被碾得火辣辣灼痛，好像下一秒就会被弄坏掉了。  
然而对于萨菲罗斯来说，夜晚的正餐甚至还没有开始。  
他贯穿的力道和方式都相当随心所欲，虽然偶尔也会尝试用一些技巧，但那也不过是为了让克劳德更顺服而使出的花样。比起性爱本身的快感和愉悦，用不同的手段让这个倔强的小家伙在身下哭出来，看着他明明不甘心，却只能徒劳地挣扎，假装可以与本能抗衡，最终败下阵来，哭泣着向他屈服，一副被彻底玩坏了的模样，才是萨菲罗斯最大的乐趣。  
性器与珍珠一同向更深处开拓，克劳德只觉得满腔内脏都快要被撞出来了，加之胃部被俯卧的姿势压迫，干呕的冲动一阵阵泛上来，他努力地吸气，眼眶酸涩。  
一双白花花的大腿垂挂在桌外，由于萨菲罗斯撞击的动作和力道，胯骨一下一下磕在桌沿，痛得钻心，他知道那里一定肿了起来。腰也痛得好似要断掉，不知是因为萨菲罗斯的手劲太大，还是因为腰折得太厉害，但他仍旧硬着脖子不肯向身后人求饶半句。  
还是个训练兵的时候，他受过的伤、挨过痛并不比这少。负责训练新兵的教官都是脾气暴躁的大老粗，因为升职无望，便把一腔怒火全都发泄在新兵身上。稍有不顺心便换着一百八十种方法辱骂，体罚的点子更是层出不穷，但克劳德全都咬牙挺过来了。  
可是跟萨菲罗斯折辱人的手段比起来，那些都不过是小儿科而已。  
帝国最优秀的将军的本领，远在这些底层军官之上。克劳德被他提着腰按在桌边交合，胯部痛得好像要骨折了，身体也被一次又一次强行打开，巨大的、灼热的东西在他体内接连搅动，仿佛连脑子都搅成了一团浆糊。下身灼灼地发烧，却不仅仅是因为疼痛——  
在这种毫无疑问属于强奸的交媾之中，这具身体竟仍然品味到了快乐。  
小腹在撞击和摩擦中变得滚烫，像煲着一团火，腰腿酸软不已。他不自觉地、用力绷紧了脚尖，漂亮的双腿如同被拉直了的弦，肌肉紧紧地绷住。弓一般的脚背在高跟鞋中不由自主立了起来，仿佛整个人都要被过分的快感吊起来了。  
迷乱中，高跟鞋被踢倒在一旁，不过反正也用不着了。  
下身悬空着被萨菲罗斯钉在胯下，贲张的性器和珍珠反复碾压敏感点，克劳德没多久就在失神中射了出来。精液蹭在裙摆上，蹭在克劳德自己腿上，黏糊糊的，让他难堪不已。  
他咬着牙克制自己几乎冲出口的惊喘，可惜慌乱的吐息仍然泄露了他的激动。  
萨菲罗斯的正餐，直到这时才刚刚开始。  
高潮过后的身体达到了敏感的最高点，体内的性器最轻微的动作都足以牵动他全身的感官。下身酸麻不已，又肿又胀，轻轻吹口气都足够让他剧烈抽动，如同跳上岸的鱼。偏偏萨菲罗斯的大家伙还要命地抵着他抽动，肠道痛得几乎要烧起来了。过度的酸胀感堆积在相连的地方，随着萨菲罗斯毫不留情的穿透，热流在体内汹涌膨胀，让他一时间觉得下身酸得要麻掉了，一时又觉得那里痛得要胀裂开了。  
更糟糕的是，还有另外一种难以忽视的感觉，一阵阵冲击他的性器。他恍恍惚惚地意识到那是什么，他对这种感觉并不陌生。  
可是这一刻他什么也做不了，在萨菲罗斯毫无体贴可言的对待下，这具身体仍然脱离了他自己的掌控，变成了完完全全的、属于萨菲罗斯的器物。他可以如此轻易地掌控它的反应，让它动情，让它高潮，让它的主人在情欲的深渊中迷失、沉沦。  
交媾的热烈程度越来越失控，身体随着侵略的节奏起伏，像在沸水中蒸腾、翻滚。他拼命地、试图抓住最后一丝意志力与本能对抗，可萨菲罗斯怎么肯放弃如此美妙的乐趣——  
渲泄的一瞬间，是甘美的，也是绝望的。  
裙裾立刻就被染湿了，热乎乎地贴着他的大腿。  
一直强绷着的精神终于崩溃，眼泪成串落下来，却依旧倔强地不肯出声。他死死咬住自己的手背，几乎尝到了血的腥甜。  
杀掉我吧，他甚至自暴自弃地想着，就这样杀掉他，也总比让他在萨菲罗斯的身下被强奸到失禁来得好。至少别让对方看见他在高潮中失神的表情，听见他无法克制的呻吟。  
汗水混合着眼泪，沾得他面上湿漉漉的，漂亮的金发胡乱粘在脸侧，让他看起来分外狼狈。哭泣被强行压抑在胸腔中，挤碎成断断续续的抽噎，打嗝似的。  
萨菲罗斯的声音鬼魅般在耳侧响起。  
“我说过吧，能在你身上留下痕迹的只有我。”  
“别的人，就算是你自己也不可以。”  
“不听话的孩子，想接受怎样的惩罚呢？”  
反正怎么罚都由萨菲罗斯说了算，克劳德被翻过来，从正面重新进入。大裙摆被萨菲罗斯随意推上去，粗暴地摁在克劳德脸上，这下他终于如愿以偿。  
珠链是什么时候扯出去的，克劳德完全没注意。  
他的年纪还小，尚未完全长成的身体，根本经不住这样过度的刺激。在接连不断的情欲冲击中，反复临近巅峰，感官被刺激得几近麻木。  
但萨菲罗斯越按越用力，仿佛打算就这样闷死对方似的。克劳德身子小，脸也小，一张脸刚够萨菲罗斯巴掌大。皮手套包裹的粗壮的手指，铁钳般扣住他的头颅，向着桌上压去。克劳德只觉得呼吸越发困难。  
这个该死的色情狂、虐待狂、变态狂，他在心中迷迷糊糊胡乱咒骂。  
要是就这样死了也好，死了就不必再遭受这样的屈辱了，没日没夜的，看不到尽头，看不到希望。萨菲罗斯应该没有变态到对奸尸也感兴趣……吧。  
可就算死去，到了另一个世界，要怎样去面对妈妈呢？要怎样对她说自己不得不在这么年轻的时候就来到这里的原因呢？  
妈妈会怪他吗，他还没有来得及为她复仇，甚至还不知廉耻地对仇人张开双腿……  
思绪越飘越远，逐渐模糊，挣扎着喘气的冲动也越发渺茫，以至于萨菲罗斯终于大发慈悲松开手后，克劳德过了好一会儿才逐渐恢复神智。  
身体的力气全被酷刑般的性爱抽空了，萨菲罗斯一松手，他就没骨头似的滑了下来。柔软的身子与的裙摆，萎顿在地毯上，像一朵湿漉漉乱糟糟的盛开的花——被采撷过的。  
他努力抬起眼，只瞥到面前光亮坚硬的皮靴。  
这天晚上克劳德仍然没逃过，跪趴在地毯上仔仔细细重温了噩梦。  
那条珍珠项链，萨菲罗斯居然不嫌麻烦地从一片狼藉的现场找出来了，还煞有介事地重新塞了回去，仿佛某种仪式感。  
这一次，浊白粘稠的精液缓缓裹满了银链。  
心满意足，萨菲罗斯也难得体贴一回，晕乎乎软绵绵的克劳德被他打横抱在怀里，充分展现了一个将军应有的骑士风度。  
穿过长廊的时候，巡夜的士兵看到他们，纷纷弯腰垂首，恭谨地向将军致意。  
直到二人远去的背影彻底消失在走廊尽头，心惊胆战的士兵们才终于可以稍稍松一口气。他们提心吊胆，但仍旧按捺不住冲动，几个戴着头盔的脑袋凑到一起，在将军绝对无法发现的走廊角落，互相交换着别有深意的眼神，用极力压低了，却仍旧掩不住兴奋的声音小声地、带着几分狎昵地谈论到：  
“将军对她还真是疼爱呢。”


End file.
